The KenseiHiro Drabbles of Doom
by sbyamibakura
Summary: Kensei/Hiro, Six drabbles that deal with Kensei and Hiro in six different situations.


The Kensei/Hiro Drabbles of Doom

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Heroes is owned by Tim Kring, I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: T for language, slash, etc

Feedback/Archive: Sure, I like some feedback. Ask me if you want to archive this elsewhere.

Pairing: Kensei/Hiro

Setting: (1)- Post S2. (2)- Post S2. (3)- Post S2. (4)- Beginning/mid S2. (5)- Post S2. (6)- Post S2.

Summary: Six drabbles that deal with Kensei and Hiro in six different situations.

A/N: LOST is back on! squees and dances like a madwomanMaybe I'll work some on that Jawyer fic I started a little bit ago...

A/N2: I finished reading the rest of the manga Death Note. All I have to say is ;;, great but ;;

-----------------------------

#1- Wanted

You can't say that I never did anything for you, carp.

Everything I did was because of you, good or bad. For you.

I just wanted to help the world, take away those who were rotten and let only the good people survive and live out there lives without fear of rape, torture or murder.

I wanted to make a world which would be safe for you and you could be happy.

I wanted to have you by my side always and we could live happily ever after, just like all those bloody fucking storybooks say.

But this isn't a storybook; this is real life.

And now I'm stuck in a coffin.

I'm sorry, carp.

I love you.

All I ever wanted was you.

--------------------------------

#2- Wrestling

"Tag him! What are you doing?! Fucking tag him in!"

Hiro looks at him bemusedly as he watches Kensei get all riled up as they watch wrestling. Quite a violent sport, but some of the wrestlers were pretty sexy, so he supposed it balanced itself out. He looks at the television as he sees John Cena tag in Chris Jericho; both were pretty sexy, though they didn't compare to the Sword Saint.

"Yes! About bloody time already!"

Hiro shakes his head in amusement and Kensei turns to look at the time-traveler with a raised brow.

"Something funny, carp."

Hiro smiles.

"Love you, my immortal."

---------------------------------

#3- Until

Nothing compared to seeing that smile on his carp's face. Or that shocked look of joy everytime Kensei brought him to climax again and again. Or the sated look that would come after and he could hold his carp in his arms and they could just hold each other and be with each other.

They didn't need words to express how much they loved one another.

He had spent four hundred years without Hiro and they felt like small deaths everyday.

He hadn't felt truly alive and whole again until he seen Hiro again.

Until he had Hiro in his arms and told him that he loved him.

Until he had his carp writhing underneath him, pulsing deep inside of him and finally knew the meaning of the word peace.

Until his carp had told him that he loved him.

Until then, nothing else had mattered.

----------------------------------

#4- What could/should have happened instead

He stomps in their direction, watching as they quickly pull apart as he approaches.

"K-Kensei!" squeaked Hiro. "It--it's not what it looks like--"

"'not what it looks like'?" growled Kensei, glaring at the time-traveler and 'princess'. "I just seen her bloody kiss you!"

Both Hiro and Yaeko wince in anticipation of what would happen next--

"And she couldn't even kiss you properly!"

"I'm sorr--" Hiro stops cold. "Wait...what?"

Kensei moves in front of Hiro, moving Yaeko roughly out of the way, yanking Hiro to him and kisses him hard on the mouth, thrusting his tongue inside the time-traveler's mouth and smirking as he hears Hiro moan against his mouth and kiss him back.

He vaguely heard Yaeko's footsteps as she ran away, but he found that he could really care less. He pulls back and smirks at seeing Hiro's dazed look.

"...Kensei?"

"Now THAT is how you need to be kissed, carp."

--------------------------------------

#5- Cosplay Convention

"Why does nobody believe me when I say I'm Kensei?"

"...Well, there are a lot of people dressed up the same. And people here think we are made up; here we ARE made up."

Snort. "Yeah, I can't believe you teleported us to a cosplay convention in another dimension."

"I didn't mean too!"

"Oh, I know. We just have to watch out for the fangirls; they're scary."

Hiro shudders.

"I know. But...they might ask us to kiss..."

Grin. "I think I can do that, carp. Or you, in this case."

Hiro blushes.

--------------------------------------

#6- One Hundred Years

It had been over a hundred years now, but he still had his carp with him. The same way that Peter had Nathan and Claude. Claire was like him, so she didn't need any of the regenerative blood. Sylar had found a truly devious person who also had the same power as him, Peter and Claire and had taken it for himself, so now Mohinder was still around and even Matt and Molly who Mohinder wanted around. Claire had made sure that her father, Noah was also around. They were all they had after her mother and brother died in a accidental fire; by the end they had been nothing but ash. Ando, Monica, Micah and Niki were all still around as well.

The world had changed quite a bit in the hundred years since he had gotten out of that coffin. Crimes still happened, but more and more Heroes were coming out of the woodwork and helping to protect the world (even Sylar). There was no flying cars or anything like that, but medicine was coming in leaps and bounds and the population had went down by 20 percent after a strain of the bubonic plague had somehow made its way around the globe (And no, he didn't release it!), killing many people before Mohinder (who was the top geneticist in his field and worked for the President) had managed to make a large enough batch of antidote using his, Claire's and Peter's blood.

Just because he could heal didn't mean that needles didn't hurt; because they did.

Hiro told him he was being a baby, so he shut Hiro up by kissing him; that always worked.

A hundred years had passed and he couldn't love his carp anymore than he already did.

But he DID marry him.

10th time was the charm...right?

----------------------------------------

A/N: This just came out of the blue.

Wasn't there something about Wife-y number 10 coming after Kensei? I thought it was number 10, so I put a little spin on it. XD And who knew I could actually write good fic?? O Crack!fic, fluff, angst. I feel proud that I have come as far as I have. D And I'm pretty sure that I've written more Kensei/Hiro than anybody by now.

Plus, I liked changing the situation where Kensei sees Yaeko and Hiro kissing into a better one, into a Kiro scene! The original scene is too much angst. Oo

Woo-hoo! This pairing…I tell you; I have never been so inspired before, and because of the awesome Kiro-ness, I've been able to branch into Light/L (or L/Light) and lots of other pairings as well! D

--PhoenixJustice


End file.
